Vanwa Oiyaa
by Jounouchi Kun Joey
Summary: Pietro is captured by an insane Mutant Hunter, and taken to the guy’s secret hide out. Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood are determined to find him, so what do they do? Enlist the help of the X-Geeks of course!


A/N: *laughs insanely* I have been converted to Pietro-ism! MWHAHAHAHA! Okay, not really, but I've read soooooo many excellent Pietro angst fics that he has become my new favorite character. And LA/PM has become my second favorite couple (KP/KW will always be first). So, I'm doing my first bit of a Pietro fic. Whee, fun, huh?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters, though I very much wish I did.  
  
Warnings: Light hints of Lance/Pietro, but nothing to bad and that can easily be overlooked if you hate it. Um.tourcher and much Pietro angst ^_^. Oh yes, and some mild swearing, but they're teenage boys and that is what they do.  
  
Genre: Angst sprinkled with Romance, I'd say.  
  
Rating: Hm.I'm teetering between PG-13 and R. It will be at least PG-13 to begin with just because of subject matter, but it may go up to R if I get to detailed in the tourcher scenes.  
  
Summery: Pietro is captured by an insane Mutant Hunter, and taken to the guy's secret hide out. Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood are determined to find him, so what do they do? Enlist the help of the X-Geeks of course!  
  
Authoress: JKJ (Jounouchi_Kun_Joey@yahoo.com)  
  
Title: Vanwa Oiyaa  
  
Chapter 1  
  
There was nothing Pietro Maximoff loved more than running, even before he got his powers. It made him feel so alive! He was flying, faster than the wind, and on top of the world. Nothing, not even the moonlight, could catch him.  
  
Which is why he was running tonight, when he needed to clear his head. He was turning seventeen in a little over a month, and things in his life were beginning to get complicated. Crushes and school were only the least of his problems. Hatred toward Mutants was on the rise again after another one of his father's plans failed, and now his friends were paying the price for it.  
  
They were all known mutants, and no one would hire them, so now they didn't have money for food, let alone Christmas presents for the swiftly approaching holiday. He wanted to get his friends something really special; to make up for what his father had done, but that didn't appear like it would happen anytime soon. He'd thought of several jobs he could get, where they wouldn't care if he was a mutant or not, but each one was less appealing than the last.  
  
Which is why he was running, to clear his head so he could think of a better plan than those he already had.  
  
His feet were moving so fast they didn't even make a noise on the icy cement. Even if someone had been out on this chilling December night, they would have only thought he was a cold blast of wind rushing by. He was invisible, untouchable. He was Quicksilver. He was also completely out of ideas for the reason he told himself he was running. He wouldn't admit, not even to himself, the he was running to avoid facing the problems back at the boarding house.  
  
He and Lance had fought, and it had been loud and hurtful. Lance had wanted him to go to Magneto and ask him for a little help so they could at least avoid starving to death and never mind freezing because the city had turned off the heat. Pietro, to stubborn and proud to admit that they couldn't get by on their own, had refused. Lance had then taken the opportunity to point out that Pietro was already getting sick, and that if they didn't do something he'd probably only get worse, with the rest of them following. This struck a cord Lance hadn't even known was there, and the younger teen had thrown a very uncharacteristic temper tantrum. Pietro had accused Lance of all kinds of things, that they both knew where untrue, but felt good to say anyway. Then the younger of the two had told Lance to stay the F out of his business and that he was going to run for a bit, and went to go put on his shoes. As he left, he'd heard Lance yell after him that fine, go ahead and run away from his problems if he wanted to, and he didn't care if he froze to death out there!  
  
But Pietro wasn't thinking about that right now. He was busy pretending that had never happened, that he'd never said those hurtful things to Lance, and that Lance had never said horrible things back. No, he was running because he needed to think of a way to earn money to buy Christmas presents for his friends.  
  
His breath rose from his mouth in a thin white fog that disappeared almost instantly. He didn't know where he was going, and quite frankly he really didn't care. He was just running to run. Racing the full moonlight that was reflecting off the thin layer of snow that blanketed the ground. Faster and faster, until he thought for sure he was breaking the sound barrier.  
  
Down a random alleyway, right, and then left, and then.WHAM!  
  
Pietro didn't know what he hit, but it HURT!  
  
"What the heck?" Mesh lines criss-crossed his face, and he blinked in surprise. Why would a net be strung across an alleyway? That was a little above and beyond odd, to say the least. He tried to pull away, but quickly realized that he couldn't move at all. Panicked, he pulled harder, to the same fruitless end.  
  
"It's useless to struggle, laddie. That there is a mutant net, and once it catches one it won't let go." Pietro jumped in surprise, or would have had he been able to move, as a tall balding man peeled out of the shadows. Pietro blinked, his hyperactive mind processing all the information he could. It was almost midnight on the week before Christmas. He was alone in a dark alleyway with a strange, tall, balding man that used to have red hair that had a "mutant net". Things didn't appear to be looking very good for him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" At least his mouth still worked.  
  
"Hm? I thought you of all people would know that laddie!" Pietro blinked. Was he supposed to know this man? He couldn't remember him from anywhere, but that wasn't saying much. He tended to forget people almost as soon as he met them unless they were of great importance to him.  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
"I'm Chase McGill. The Mutant Hunter." NOW Pietro remembered. His azure eyes widened in horror. His dad had been talking about him. This guy new EVERYTHING that was going on in the world of mutants, and had picked his father as the number one threat to the human race. He'd been trying to catch Magneto for years now.  
  
"I go for the lion, and get the cub." The man roared, seeming to find Pietro's now frantic struggling very funny. "Couldn't have created a better plan if I'd wanted too."  
  
"How'd you know I'd be coming this way?" Pietro growled. He hadn't even known he was coming this way, how would this guy?  
  
"I didn't. I have mutant nets all over the city down dark alleyways. They only activate when a mutant enters the alley." The guy stepped closer, and Pietro had the vague feeling that he was going to be sick. His father had said this guy was sick, and liked to tourcher mutants for fun. If he wanted to use him against his father, he wasn't going to be getting special treatment.  
  
"I don't even know for sure if my dad will come for me! I'm worthless to you!" Not entirely a lie. He new that Erik, as his father, would come for him, but Magneto might just think of him as a casualty of war. Expendable.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, laddie. He'll want you." Pietro blinked, but said nothing. Maybe this guy didn't know as much about Magneto as he thought. "Sorry about this, laddie, but I have to make sure you don't run away." Pietro instantly braced himself, as the guy pulled a remote out of his pocket and clicked a button.  
  
Electricity shot instantly for every fiber of the slim boy's body. Pietro couldn't help but scream out. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt hurt hurthurthurthurthurthurt!  
  
Chase watched, as sadistic smile on his face, as he watched the white haired boy struggle, choke on a scream, and then fall completely limp.  
  
*~*  
  
"Where is he? He's been gone for four hours!" Fred and Todd looked at each other nervously as the house around them began to shake. Lance was most defiantly ticked off.  
  
"Dun worry, yo. He'll come back. He always does." Todd said. Lance shot him a glare, and the smaller boy ducked behind his much larger friend.  
  
"You know Pietro, Lance. He just needs to cool down." Fred added.  
  
"He should have been back by now! It's almost midnight! He's never stayed out this late before!"  
  
"Well, he was really ticked off, yo. What you said was kinda' harsh, man." Lance stopped wearing a hole in the living room floor long enough to glare and the cowering boy.  
  
"He wasn't mad enough to be gone this long! Somethings happened to him, I know it!" Fred and Todd looked at each other, somewhat taken a back by their "leaders" overwhelming concern. They really couldn't see what the problem was.  
  
"Why don't we wait until morning? We'll do something if he's not back by then."  
  
"We can't do anything about it right now, yo. It's to late." Lance sighed, not wanting to admit that they were right.  
  
"Fine! I'm going to bed, and when Pietro shows up, I'll kill him!" With that, the stressed out team stormed up to his room and slammed the door.  
  
"He is one messed up jock, yo."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
END A/N: Dun dun dun! So, our oh so lovable Quicksilver has been captured by a sadistic guy named Chase (which means Hunter FYI), and Lancey-boy is worried about him ^_^ ^_^. When will the "X-Geeks" make their appearance? Next chapter probably. For those who don't know, that is Lord of the Rings High Elfish speech that means Lost Everlasting. Well, later days!  
  
-JKJ 


End file.
